Wreckage
(WIP) Character for this contest |-|Info= The NightWing looked up. Above her, the sky was bleak, and ashes were drifting down from an endless dark cloud to touch her face. Her chest was caved in, and her ribs can be seen. Like almost all of the NightWings on the volcanic island, her eyes were red, constantly burning with ash and smoke. But this wouldn't last and longer. This was it. This was the day. The day she will set out, leaving this horrid place. Forever. Personality: Wreckage is a quiet dragon, who prefers spending her time reading and writing than talking. She is a skilled writer, and likes to imagine fantasy worlds different than this one. Her favorite books are the kinds where dragons don't exist, and magic is considered a mystical concept that could never occur.Looks: Wreckage is a mostly light-grey NightWing with pink horns and talons. The insides of her wings have a blue tint to them, suggesting a distant SeaWing ancestry. The star patterns on her wings are denser at the edges and clear at where they begin. Background: For a while, Wreckage lived on the volcanic island with the rest of the NightWings. She was born not knowing what the sun looked like, or what clrean air tasted like. But it was all she had ever known. Plus, she was a NightWing, the greatest tribe in existence! There was no possible way that the other tribes had it better than the NightWings! But one day, news spread that an experiment involving RainWings was starting. Interested, Wreckage began to look into the tests and eventually got a visit set to see the lab. Perhaps she could talk to them? And see how bad life was outside? Or figure out how any dragon could live without being powerful? She did not expect to find what she did. RainWings, constantly chained to the wall, pale, sickly and scared. When she asked, they told tales of a bright home, with sunlight and a gentle warmth and fresh food whenever you wanted it. She was amazed by this, and promised that she would do whatever she could to help. But she could not hold that promise. There was truly nothing she could do. And the idea of sunlight...it was too much to stay away from. So, a few nights later, she fled the volcanic land and fled to the Rain Kingdom. There she hid, until the NightWings permanently joined the RainWings as one tribe. But still, she felt like she couldn't stay. She had left her tribe, and it was too late to be a NightWing again. So that night, she fled. Forever and outcast, she never stays in one place for very long. Going by the alias. 'Owl', she documents her travels into books. One day, she plans to make these books into a published series that dragonets will read and love for ages. |-|Art= Gallery C10BA5E1-30EA-4273-8125-FA78CB1F62E3.gif|GIF by Waneela Wreckage.jpeg|Infobox pick by me Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (AlexTheSnivy) Category:NightWings Category:Females